The Hope That Lies Inside Us All
by Emeraldwing
Summary: Eight apprentices set out on a journey to save the clans from the on-coming darkness,will they defeat the enemy,or will the lake forever be destroyed? Blaze and Rain must first entwine souls,only then can the Brook Freeze and the Beech trees Rustle under the Moon. When darkness threatens, the strength and hope of the clans will be carried on gentle Wings
1. Chapter 1

**Thunderclan **

**Leader: Dawnstar, warrior name Dawnbreeze- **Pale grey she-cat with blue-violet eyes.

**Deputy: Leopardspots- **Golden tom with black spots covering his pelt, amber eyes. Father of Brightpaw

**Apprentice: Beechpaw **

**Medicine cat: Berryleaf- **Creamy white she-cat with bright pink nose and green eyes.

**Warriors **

**Silvernight- **Silver tabby she-cat with violet-blue eyes, sister of Dawnstar, mother of Palepaw

**Apprentice: Moonpaw **

**Sunfall- **Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Brightpaw

**Apprentice: Stonepaw**

**Darkstorm- **Dark grey tabby tom with coal-black eyes. Father of Beechpaw

**Apprentice: Palepaw **

**Fawnpelt- **Fawn-colored she-cat with amber eyes Mother of Beechpaw.

**Apprentice: Brightpaw **

**Greyfoot- **Pale-grey tom with dark blue eyes Father of Moonpaw and Stonepaw

**Apprentice: Poppypaw**

**Shinetail- **silver she-cat with blazing green eyes Mother of Moonpaw and Stonepaw

**Fireblaze- **Ginger tom with amber eyes Father of Poppypaw.

**Vinetail- **Tan tom with green eyes Father of Rainkit and Sorrelkit

**Cloudsky- **White tom with sky-blue eyes Father of Streamkit and Snowkit

**Queens **

**Pebbleblaze- **Dark grey she-cat with water-blue eyes. Mother of Rainkit and Sorrelkit

**Mate: Vinetail **

**Whiterose- **White she-cat with red-pink nose and yellow eyes Mother of Streamkit and Snowkit

**Mate: Cloudsky **

**Apprentices **

**Beechpaw- **Black tom with amber eyes

**Moonpaw- **Silver-furred she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Palepaw- **Silver tabby tom with green eyes

**Stonepaw- **Pale grey tom with green eyes. Brother of Moonpaw.

**Brightpaw- **Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Poppypaw- **Ginger she-cat with white paw and green eyes

**Elders **

**Crystalnose- **White she-cat with blue gleaming eyes

**Ashwhisker- **Speckled grey tom with amber eyes.

**Riverclan **

**Leader: Minnowstar, warrior name Minnowsplash-** Silver-furred tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Brookpaw **

**Deputy: Roseleaf- **Yellow-golden she-cat with a pink nose and green eyes.

**Medicine cat: Echofern- **White she-cat with striking green eyes.

**Warriors **

**Frogleap- **Brown tabby tom with green eyes Father of Blossompaw

**Rippleheart- **Silver tabby tom with amber eyes Father of Brookpaw

**Apprentice: Icepaw**

**Sparrow-wing- **Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Brookpaw

**Squirrelpelt- **ginger she-cat with sunset-orange eyes

**Apprentice: Frozenpaw **

**Barktail- **Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Blossompaw **

**Adderfang- **brown tabby tom with yellow eyes Father of Hailkit and Stormkit

**Stoneflame- **Ginger tom with slate-grey eyes Father of Foxkit.

**Queens **

**Mistylight-** Light blue-grey she-cat with yellow eyes Mother of Hailkit and Stormkit

**Mate: Adderfang**

**Petal-fall- **Tortoiseshell and brown she-cat with green eyes mother of Foxkit.** Mate: Stoneflame **

**Apprentices **

**Brookpaw- **Blue-grey she-cat with aqua-blue eyes

**Icepaw- **Pale grey she-cat with ice-blue eyes.

**Frozenpaw- **Silver tom with blue-violet eyes

**Blossompaw- **tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

**Elders **

**Burnflight- **Ginger tom with sky-blue eyes

**Amberflower- **White she-cat with blind, amber eyes

**Windclan **

**Leader: Gorsestar, warrior name Gorseleaf- **Golden tom with green eyes, father of Dustkit and Rabbitkit

**Deputy: Dovepetal- **Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with coal-black eyes

**Medicine cat: Morningflower- **Pale grey she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Breezepaw **

**Warriors **

**Duskfall- **dark grey tabby tom with blue-violet eyes, father of Pebblekit

**Apprentice: Volepaw **

**Noonfeather- **silver furred she-cat with sun-golden eyes, mother of Goosepaw and Specklepaw

**Jaggedcreek- **Silver-furred tom with dark grey speckles and blue-green eyes, father of Goosepaw and Specklepaw

**Apprentice: Wingedpaw **

**Fernstorm- **Pale grey she-cat with dark grey stripes and green eyes, mother of Rustlepaw

**Brackenfurl- **golden tabby tom with coal-black eyes father of Wingedpaw

**Windyheart- **White she-cat with ice-blue eyes and a strange black swirl on her side, mother of Wingedpaw

**Apprentice: Rustlepaw **

**Lightningflash- **golden tom with striking yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Goosepaw **

**Willowleaf- **Tan she-cat with dark green eyes

**Apprentice: Specklepaw **

**Boltfoot- **white tom with black streak down his leg and yellow eyes

**Queens **

**Glowheart- **Pale grey she-cat with glowing green eyes, mother of Pebblekit

**Mate: Duskfall **

**Moonfur- **Silver she-cat with pale blue eyes, mother of Dustkit and Rabbitkit

**Mate: Gorsestar **

**Apprentices **

**Medicine cat apprentice: **Breezepaw- dark grey she-cat with pale green eyes

**Volepaw- **Velvety brown to with amber eyes

**Wingedpaw- **white she-cat with one green eye one blue-violet

**Goosepaw- **Pale grey speckled tom with blue-green eyes

**Specklepaw- **Pale grey speckled she-cat with golden eyes, sister of Goosepaw

**Rustlepaw- **Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Elders **

**Owlfeather- **brown tom with amber eyes and a shredded ear

**Darkleaf- **Black tom with very dark green eyes and a long scar running down his flank

**Shadowclan **

**Leader: Cinderstar, warrior name Cindersky- **Dark grey she-cat with sky-blue eyes

**Deputy: Pinetail- **Pine bark brown tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: Leap-paw **

**Medicine cat: Frogripple- **pale brown tom with green eyes

**Warriors **

**Wolfclaw- **Dark grey tom with yellow eyes, father of Rainpaw and Nightpaw

**Apprentice: Dawnpaw **

**Honeysnow- **White she-cat with honey-golden eyes, mother of Leap-paw

**Apprentice: Rainpaw **

**Birchleaf- **Grey-white tom with dark green eyes, father of Vinekit and Creamkit

**Apprentice: Nightpaw **

**Shadowcreep- **black she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Rainpaw and Nightpaw

**Apprentice: Dimpaw **

**Sunflash- **golden tabby tom with white chest and yellow eyes, father of Leap-paw

**Steelfoot- **Grey tabby tom with coal-black eyes, father of Dimpaw

**Apprentice: Blazepaw**

**Shinewing- **Silver-furred she-cat with yellow eyes

**Redpelt- **Ginger she-cat with sky-blue eyes, mother of Blazepaw

**Queens **

**Russetshine- **Mottled brown she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Vinekit and Creamkit

**Mate: Birchleaf **

**Apprentices **

**Leap-paw- **white tom with golden eyes

**Rainpaw- **Dark grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Nightpaw- **Black tom with striking yellow eyes, brother of Rainpaw

**Dimpaw- **Grey tom with coal-black eyes

**Dawnpaw- **silver-grey she-cat with sky-blue eyes

**Blazepaw- **Ginger tom with striking yellow eyes

**Elders **

**Jadesplash- **Silver she-cat with emerald green eyes

Prologue

_The lake was washed silver with moonlight, the surface rippling as a breeze blew past it. The trees swayed, their leaves rustling, creating a song. Paw steps sounded against stone as an ancient cat padded back and forth with worry. He was waiting for something, or someone. Eight of the stars overhead shone, and twinkled the brightest, but where _were_ the cats who were supposed to fulfill this destiny? Suddenly, the air rippled and eight cats, each apprentices, two from each clan appeared. The ancient mottled brown tom padded over to each cat in turn, memorizing their names. __**Blazepaw,**__ he thought, __**Rainpaw, Wingedpaw, Rustlepaw, Frozenpaw, Brookpaw, Beechpaw, and Moonpaw. **__He chuckled as the one called Rustlepaw growled in his sleep, and rasped in an old, wise voice, "The Blaze and the Rain shall entwine souls, and only then can the Brook Freeze and the Beech trees Rustle under the Moon. When all hope is lost, the bravery and strength of the four clans will be carried on the gentlest of Wings to destroy the darkness within. Good luck little ones." Then, all was quiet. The air rippled once more, and the apprentices vanished. When they were gone the cat murmured," Good luck." One last time and disappeared into his place in the sky._


	2. The Gentle Wings

_Chapter One _

Wingedpaw blinked sleepily as sunlight streamed through the den. A sharp pain shot through her back and she grumbled, "Rustlepaw, keep your hind paws to yourself, that hurts!" There was a rustle in the mossy nest beside her and the golden tom got to his feet. "Sorry." He said quickly and gave his chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks. Wingedpaw chuckled. "It's okay, silly. The sun was the one who woke me up anyway." She pushed herself to her paws and padded out of the den and into the Windclan camp with Rustlepaw right behind her. As they settled down at the fresh kill pile, Wingedpaw tried to shake off the dream of the night before. "Rustlepaw?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm… Odd?"

Rustlepaw stopped licking his paws and stared at Wingedpaw, shocked. "Of course not!" He exclaimed. "What makes you think I would ever think you were odd?" Wingedpaw hesitated. "Well… Yesterday I heard a group of Windclan cats talking about how I wasn't normal, and that I was bad luck. I-I think they were trying to convince Gorsestar to kick me out of the clan." She added silently. Rustlepaw jumped to his feet, his golden fur bristling. "Tell me who these cats are, and I'll rip them to shreds!" He growled. Wingedpaw shook her head. "They would just hurt you." She whispered. "And I don't want that to happen!" Rustlepaw pressed himself against Wingedpaw, purring. "Well, _I_ happen to think you're the most beautiful cat in the clan." He whispered back. "And I don't want anyone to ever hurt you either."

Wingedpaw glanced over Rustlepaw's shoulder at Boltfoot, who's eyes were sparking with envy, and sighed. When would that cat get that she _didn't_ like him? She almost jumped when she heard her mentor, Jaggedcreek, say, "Wingedpaw, Rustlepaw, we're going hunting. Fetch Windyheart for me will you?" The two apprentices bolted towards the warriors' den, happy to escape from Boltfoot's glares. "Windyheart?" Rustlepaw whispered, trying not to tread on any of the warriors' tails as the apprentices crept towards Wingedpaw's mother. The white cat's eyes shot open, and she stood up, blinking several times before saying, "Hunting patrol?" The two smaller cats nodded, eager to escape from the camp. Volepaw and Goosepaw had been confined to the camp for a quarter-moon for sneaking out in the night and trying to catch a fish at the stream at the Riverclan border. They had been acting downright grumpy all day. "Let's go!" Wingedpaw cried, and the four cats bounded out of the camp entrance.


	3. The Strength

**Ok, sorry,but this one's really short. After the first four chapters, I promise I'll make them very long. Oh yeah, disclaimer, I do not own warrior cats, Erin Hunter does.**

_Chapter two _

Beechpaw awoke to a lark chirping in the forest. The black tom suddenly noticed that his shoulder was very warm. He glanced behind him and was surprised to see Moonpaw's head resting there. His heart beat fast. Moonpaw was the prettiest apprentice in the clan, and he had had a crush on her ever since they were kits. Did the silver cat like him too? Beechpaw lifted his paw and gently prodded her in the side. "Moonpaw?" He whispered. Moonpaw lifted her head, blinked her eyes, and immediately pulled back. She licked her shoulder, embarrassed that she was caught. Beechpaw purred. "It's alright." He mewed. "I don't mind." No sooner than he had finished was it that Moonpaw rubbed her head against his, purring loudly. "Want to go get a mouse from the pile?" She asked, her head tipped to one side. Beechpaw nodded and jumped to his paws. Then the two apprentices padded out of the den together, the sun making their pelts gleam.

"Hello lovebirds." Purred a soft voice that belonged to Beechpaw's mother, Fawnpelt. "Hi." Beechpaw and Moonpaw said and then asked, "Wait, what?!" Fawnpelt chuckled. "No worries little ones, I won't tell a soul." Fawnpelt winked and padded away. "She won't tell, will she?" Asked Moonpaw in a worried voice. "I doubt it." Beechpaw answered, his amber eyes following his mother to the warriors' den. "Well, let's go eat then!" Exclaimed Moonpaw, being her cheerful self again.

They padded over to the fresh kill pile, and Beechpaw carefully took a thrush from the top. "Want to share?" He asked through a mouth full of feathers. "Sure." Moonpaw mewed happily. Finally. This was finally happening.


	4. The Pride

**Again, I do not own warriors, and this is my first fanfic, so no flames please. Also I would like it if you gave me some warrior names for the chosen ones. I will mention your username in the next chapter if I like your choice of names. Thanks!**

Chapter_ three_

Rainpaw awoke to a searing pain in her stomach. Blazepaw must have been fighting in his sleep again. "Stupid furball." She muttered, and glared at the ginger tom beside her. She kicked him in the back and he woke up, hissing and lashing out at the air with his claws unsheathed. "What was that for?!" He hissed. "For doing the same to me!" Rainpaw shot back. "SHHHHH!" Hissed Dimpaw, his dark grey head raised in the air, his ears flat. "SOME of us are actually trying to sleep! If you can't stop your bickering then go outside!" Blazepaw snarled, but it soon faded. "Whatever." He mewed. "It's past sunrise anyway."

"Say what?! I was supposed to be on the dawn patrol!" Rainpaw cried, scrambling to her paws. "Don't worry about it, I went for you." Mumbled Nightpaw, Rainpaw's brother. "Thanks Nightpaw," Rainpaw sighed. "But why didn't you wake me up?!" "I tried." Nightpaw mewed, drawing his tongue over his paw and then swiping his ear with it. "You were too tired." Hearing this, Blazepaw snickered, but he soon stopped when Rainpaw smacked him on the nose. "Shut up, mousebrain!" She hissed and then answered Nightpaw, "Well I was hunting for a long time last night!" This was followed by a chorus of "SHHH!"s from the other apprentices, including Blazepaw, who received another smack on the nose.

Rainpaw padded out of the den. It wasn't her fault. Blazepaw had started it! She smacked herself. She was acting like a kit! But Blazepaw was in for it. She chuckled to herself. Oh he was in for it.


	5. A message to all

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story, The Hope That Lies Inside Us All. It has really made me happy, and thankful towards everyone who has. So I would like to thank a couple people for their undying kindness towards me. So special thanks to Echoflame of Fireclan, for giving me tips along the way. There is one more short chapter coming, so hang in there Echoflame! I would also like to thank Jaysong of thunderclan, the first person who reviewed, and Lazy Echoflame,(for giving me an idea for a future warrior.) Anyway I will try to bring Cloverspring in as a rouge who decided clan life wasn't good enough for her, and wanders the streets of twoleg place. The apprentices will run into her on the way to the mountains, and she can lead them there and protect them, ok? I will name more reviewers in chapter four. Bye! **

** Emeraldwing out!**


	6. The Brave

**Ok, i've decided i'll thank people at the beginning of chapter six, instead of the beginning of chapter four, so everyone still has time to list a warrior name for one of the chosen apprentices. Don't be shy!**

_Chapter four _

Frozenpaw padded through the camp entrance carrying a trout and a water vole, which he dropped on the fresh-kill pile. He looked around the camp until he spotted Brookpaw who was about to go hunting with her mentor, the leader, Minnowstar. His heart beat fast. He padded calmly up to Minnowstar and mewed, "May I go with you?" Minnowstar scanned the camp and then turned back to Frozenpaw. "Didn't you just go?" The leader asked. "Yes, but I could easily go again. I'm not tired, trust me." Brookpaw stepped in between the two cats and turned to her mentor. "Can't he go, Minnowstar? Please?"

"I suppose Brookpaw, we need all the help we can get." The leader finally gave in, and the three cats padded out of the camp again. As soon as they were in the forest, Frozenpaw decided on showing off his skills to Brookpaw. Riverclan didn't usually eat birds, but a warrior would settle for a good blackbird on a cold leaf-bare night.

He stalked through the trees until he found a clearing filled with grass in which a crow was sitting contentedly, doing nothing. He crouched low to the ground, and saw Minnowstar's eyes flash as he pulled himself forward. Finally, when he felt he was close enough, he made an enormous leap, and caught the bird in his jaws. When he landed, Brookpaw padded up to him purring, and mewed, "If you could jump any higher, I would have thought you were a Skyclan cat! Amazing catch, by the way." Frozenpaw purred happily.


	7. Chosen

**You still have time! No seriously i'm stuck on chapter six, so you have a LOT of time. Anyway, don't be afraid to post an idea for the future chapters or list a warrior name for one of the chosen apprentices. And if you don't know what i'm talking about, go back and read the prologue please!**

_Chapter Five _

That night, in Windclan territory, Wingedpaw snuck out of the apprentices' den and stopped short when she saw a group of shadows huddled by the gorse entrance. "She's just not normal!" Wingedpaw's heart sank as she recognized her father, Brackenfurl. It was as if she was frozen in time, watching her past from Starclan. She saw herself open her eyes, each a different color, and her father pull back, eyes full of hatred. "What is _it?!"_ His words hit her ears like claws scraping at her skin. Her mother had hissed and said, "_She _is not an_ It_. She is your daughter! Have a heart, Brackenfurl!" Morningflower, the medicine cat, looked on with shock, in a corner of the nursery. Wingedpaw watched, heartbroken, as her father turned away from her and padded out of the nursery, hissing, "That _thing_ will never be a daughter to me."

Wingedpaw felt herself fly back to the present, and fall to the ground, exhausted from her journey to the past. She felt a soft pelt press against hers and soon Rustlepaw was beside her, his face full of concern. "Wingedpaw, are you alright?" The golden cat suddenly seemed to notice the group of cats and hissed. He bounded towards them, claws unsheathed. At the same time, Gorsestar, awakened by the hisses and snarls, dashed out of his den. "Brackenfurl, Duskfall, Boltfoot, would you mind explaining exactly what is going on here?" He asked calmly, but Wingedpaw could see the fury sparking in his eyes. "Gorsestar, Wingedpaw doesn't belong here. She brings bad luck to everyone in the clan! Just last quarter moon, when she visited the nursery to see Pebblekit and Hawkkit, Hawkkit died!" "I know, it was a tragedy, Duskfall, but he died because he choked on a leaf. You cannot blame Wingedpaw for his death." Gorsestar's calm voice sounded again, this time with more sympathy in it. Rustlepaw's voice was soon heard as well. "Yeah, you I get. Your kit died. But Brackenfurl! She's your daughter! You should be ashamed. Such a cold-hearted cat should be punished, Gorsestar. Wingedpaw knows about this, and is forced to live with it every day! And Boltfoot! Weren't you in _love_ with Wingedpaw once? Why hate her now?" Before Boltfoot could answer, Brackenfurl leaped on top of Rustlepaw, clawing and biting him. "She will never be my daughter!" He hissed. "She is a monster, an omen of bad luck! I hate her, and anyone who loves her! Now you will die!" There was a flash of gold, and Gorsestar tore Brackenfurl away from the bleeding Rustlepaw. Many warriors were emerging from their dens, and gasped at the sight before them. Lightningflash and Dovepetal bounded over to the group by the entrance, and held Brackenfurl down, while Windyheart comforted Wingedpaw to stand. Morningflower was tending to Rustlepaw's wounds. The kits in the nursery were wailing. The clan was in chaos. As the sun began to rise, Gorsestar climbed up onto Tallrock, and turned to the clan, his face serious. "Windclan," He called. "Today, a serious accident has occurred. Brackenfurl, what have you to say for yourself?" The snarling cat below did nothing but stare up at his leader, eyes full of hatred and anger. "Very well, Brackenfurl. You are banished from Windclan to wander as a rouge cat for the rest of your life, for attacking your clan mate. If we find you on Windclan territory after Sunhigh, we will show you no mercy. Now get out." Brackenfurl was escorted out of the camp by Willowleaf, Lightningflash, Dovepetal, and Jaggedcreek, and as soon as he was gone, Wingedpaw dashed over to Rustlepaw, her eyes gleaming with worry. "Rustlepaw, say something!" The white she-cat whimpered. Rustlepaw lifted his head and looked at Wingedpaw, his eyes beginning to glaze over. "I love you… Wingedpaw." His eyes closed and his head fell to the rock floor of the medicine den. "No…. No, Rustlepaw!" Wingedpaw's eyes flashed white, and she was lifted into the air, a silver light surrounding her. Morningflower padded into her den and gasped. The light traveled down towards Rustlepaw, seeping into his wounds and closing them up. Soon, the light faded, and her white glowing eyes went back to her normal, two-colored ones. She fell to the floor, and dragged herself to where Rustlepaw now lay, peacefully asleep, and healed in a moss nest. "I love you too, Rustlepaw." She mewed, and fell asleep beside him. Morningflower walked carefully up to the pair and gazed up at the rock ceiling. "I think these are the two, Marshclaw." She said, purring. "These are the two from Windclan who will save us all."


	8. Open your heart

**So I hope you like it! I worked _really_ hard on this one. Special thanks to all who have reviewed, and supported me. XD**

_Chapter Six_

Beechpaw padded out of the apprentice den. It was already dawn, and he still didn't feel tired enough to go back to sleep. The dream from the night before was still on his mind. He trotted towards the bramble thicket that was the entrance into the forest. Silver-night was on guard duty, and he felt like he probably _shouldn't _try to sneak out through the dirtplace. She had the best hearing in all of Thunderclan! "Going for a little early walk?" The silver she-cat asked, smiling. Beechpaw dipped his head. "It's okay I do it all the time." Silver-night chuckled, moving aside for the black apprentice.

As Beechpaw made his way into the forest, he couldn't stop thinking about Moonpaw. She was smart, and beautiful, and her fur was the color of the moon, and that bright silver light…. Emerging from Windclan territory? **What?** Beechpaw dashed through the woods, avoiding rocks, logs, and trees in the way. He skidded on the moist grassy ground, and found himself face first in a muddy puddle. Shaking himself off so that dirty water droplets scattered in every direction, Beechpaw looked at his surroundings. He found himself in a clearing near the Windclan border, surrounded by bushes and herbs of all sorts that would probably be useful.

A cream-colored she-cat padded out of a juniper bush, holding something that looked like horsetail in her mouth. "Berryleaf, what are you doing here?" Questioned the curious Beechpaw, head tipped to one side. "Oh!" Cried Berryleaf in surprise. "Hello, Beechpaw. I suppose you could say that this is my little secret garden. I plant herbs here so that we won't run out." Beechpaw narrowed his eyes. He didn't think that Berryleaf would've got up this early just to come here. They had plenty of fresh herbs in stock, and there had just been a new rainfall. The medicine cat sighed. "Fine, I came here because I saw a silver light coming from Windclan. Is that why you're here too? Anyway, I _was_ out collecting dew for the garden." She gestured with her tail towards a large leaf lying on the ground beside her, filled with water. "I saw a strange light, and I came here as fast as I could." The medicine cat finished, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her paws.

Beechpaw felt a sudden pain in his leg, and glanced down to see a large gash in it. Blood oozed out of the wound and onto the forest floor. Berryleaf followed Beechpaw's gaze and gasped. "Goodness, Beechpaw, how long has that been there? You poor thing, let me help you!" She first chewed up some of the horsetail beside her and put the poultice on the gash. Then she dashed up to an oak tree and trotted back with a pawful of cobwebs.

The cream-colored she-cat wrapped the cobwebs around Beechpaw's paw, and then gazed around the clearing. "Come on." She whispered, and disappeared into the trees. Beechpaw followed, unsure of what to do next. As the black apprentice came to the border, he gasped. In the middle of the moor, where the silver light had been, was a _cat_, floating in the air above what was supposed to be the Windclan camp. It was a white she-cat, who looked tired, angry, and even frightened. When he looked away, Beechpaw caught Berryleaf staring at him her eyes warm and _glowing. _  
Beechpaw backed away. "W-what does it mean, Berryleaf?" He stuttered. The medicine cat looked at him sternly. "I think you know exactly what it means. Dig deep into your memory, Beechpaw. What do you see?" Beechpaw closed his eyes and concentrated on his dream. And then… Then he remembered. There was an old cat standing next to him as he slept. The black apprentice couldn't hear the words the old cat was muttering, but he could almost _see_ them floating on the air. As he was jolted back to reality, Beechpaw gasped.

"The prophecy…" He whispered. Beechpaw glanced up at Berryleaf, who was smiling. "I didn't think you would remember so quickly." She murmured. "It's time to unlock _your_ special power, Beechpaw. Open your heart. That's where you will find it." And with that, the medicine cat padded away into the lush forest, leaving Beechpaw at the edge of the border, with those words ringing in his ears. _**Time to unlock my special power, huh? Weird… Weird, but awesome! **_


	9. Notice

** Remember, Everyone still has a chance to enter their lists for the chosen apprentices' names. I cannot give away the names, but Blazepaw, Frozenpaw, and Wingedpaw have warrior names chosen already. If you enter, even if you don't win, you will be given special thanks and receive a chance to name a warrior in my other fanfic that's coming along, Blazing Star. If you win you will be given both special thanks and a chance, AND your name will be used in the story. You might even get to make up a prophecy for my future stories, Chosen, Hidden Shadows, Broken Soul, A Path to the heavens, and many more. You will get to choose one of the stories above, and create a prophecy for it. Hope you enjoy the story! And don't forget, Beechpaw, Moonpaw, Rustlepaw, Brookpaw, and Rainpaw are still free for names! **

**Emeraldwing out! 3**


	10. Love

_Chapter Seven _

Rainpaw crept into the apprentices' den near dawn. She prodded Blazepaw's side and hissed, "Get up you lazy furball!" Blazepaw blinked, and when he spotted Rainpaw he yawned and mewed, "What do you want Rainpaw?" The dark grey apprentice gestured with her tail at the camp entrance. Blazepaw's eyes narrowed. "Fine," He said in his usual grumpy voice. "But make it quick."

The two apprentices scrambled to the back of the den, and out of the secret tunnel woven by brambles. Rainpaw led the way through the tunnel, trying to avoid the sharp, claw-like thorns. Soon, the brambles gave way to dense bushes and trees. Blazepaw and Rainpaw padded into the pine forest, aware that the sun was just beginning to rise.

"So," Blazepaw mewed. "What is it?" Rainpaw glanced around to make sure they were alone and then said, "I-I have something to tell you. I had a really strange -" The grey apprentice stopped short. "B-Blazepaw, what is that thing?"

Blazepaw turned around and gasped. In the middle of the moor, shooting up to the sky, was a silver beam of light. "Come on!" The fiery orange cat mewed, and dashed towards the border. Rainpaw jumped to her paws, and followed, her fur blowing in the wind.

As the apprentices neared the border, they skidded to a stop. The light had vanished and in its place was a cat. _**What in Starclan?**_ Rainpaw thought as she took in the sight before her. Blazepaw turned, his eyes narrowed, and asked like nothing had just happened, "So, what did you want to tell me, Rainpaw?"

"N-never mind." Stuttered the grey she-cat, her blue eyes darting around the forest. And that's when she felt it, creeping into her heart. It couldn't be… There was no way she would ever be in_ love_ with _Blazepaw_. Right?

_**Whatever. Like that would ever happen**_. Rainpaw and Blazepaw trotted back through the forest, towards the camp entrance. Both apprentices managed to catch at least one piece of prey to make it _look _like they had been hunting. Rainpaw had caught a plump squirrel, while Blazepaw brought back a frog and vole that he had caught in a marsh.

Steelfoot was on guard at the camp entrance. "Hello young'uns," He mewed cheerfully. "I didn't see you go out." The apprentices dipped their heads to the steel-grey cat, thankful that they had an excuse not to talk.

Rainpaw dropped her catch on the fresh kill pile, and flopped down on the sandy ground. She was worn out from trekking through the forest for so long. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her paws, eager to get some sleep. She felt a prodding in her side, and opened her eyes to see Blazepaw leaning over her. The ginger cat chuckled. "Come on, Rainpaw, let's get some sleep. You don't want to be trampled by the warriors, do you?" He mewed, his usually grumpy face stretched into a grin.

Rainpaw was too tired to answer, or be embarrassed for falling asleep at the fresh kill pile. Instead, she padded towards the apprentice den, letting Blazepaw lead the way. As she curled up in her mossy nest, she could hear the ginger apprentice mewing, "Goodnight, Rainpaw."

Before she drifted into sleep, Rainpaw murmured, "Goodnight…" and leaned over to Blazepaw and licked his cheek. Then her head dropped onto her paws, and Rainpaw fell asleep, a warm, fuzzy feeling settling in her heart.

Blazepaw's eyes widened. Had she just…. But didn't Rainpaw hate him? Then a thought came to him._** Maybe… Maybe that's what she was going to tell me… But… That's just not like her. Not like the stubborn Rainpaw I know and lo-**_ Blazepaw gasped. Did he… Actually _love_ the grey apprentice? He glanced at her, and then fell asleep, purring and liking this new Rainpaw very much.

They didn't notice Nightpaw, who was staring, wide-eyed in shock, at both of them.

**So I hope you like it! Oh no! Nightpaw noticed! What will happen next? XD**


	11. Congratulations

**Congratulations, Jaysong of Thunderclan, you have won two of the naming contests! I have looked at your lists, they are quite amazing, but I cannot tell you which ones you won, because that would be giving away the end. ;) Anyway,continue with your awesome writing, Jaysong, and i will pm you to tell you what your prizes are.**


	12. True Power

_Chapter Eight _

Brookpaw padded out of the Riverclan camp on the Dawn Patrol with Frozenpaw, Minnowstar, Squirrelpelt, and Frogleap. The sun was just beginning to rise over the peaks of the mountains, giving them a strange orange glow, almost like the silver one shooting up from Windclan territory. Brookpaw gasped.

"Minnowstar, I think I heard a bird over there." She gestured with her tail over to the stream that marked the border. "Since it's near leaf-bare, shouldn't we try and catch it?" Minnowstar looked thoughtful for a moment, and then mewed, "Very well. But take Frozenpaw with you, and don't stray too far."

Brookpaw and Frozenpaw bounded over to the stream. When they got there, Frozenpaw stopped Brookpaw and narrowed his eyes. "Brookpaw I know you lied. What is it?" The blue-grey she-cat looked frantically around before answering.

"I saw something strange, Frozenpaw, a silver light. It just shot into the sky and now-" Brookpaw spun around, and her eyes widened. "It's gone…" She whispered. But Frozenpaw had spotted something else. A cat. It- She was floating in the air, her eyes glowing as white as the moon. Frozenpaw tapped Brookpaw on her shoulder.

When Brookpaw looked up and saw the cat, she nearly collapsed. "Now do you believe me?" She asked.

"I never doubted you for a second."

"Frozenpaw,"

"Yes?"

"This might sound weird, but doesn't that cat look like Wingedpaw, the Windclan cat we met at the gathering last moon?" Frozenpaw looked closer, his eyes narrowed. "You're right." He whispered to Brookpaw. "It does, doesn't it?" The blue-grey she-cat beside him nodded her head.

"But what is happening to her?" She asked in a scared voice. In an instant Frozenpaw was at her side. "Don't worry," He mewed. "Nothing really that bad could happen, right?"

As he spoke, Frozenpaw felt his ears angle in two directions, and heard the voices of other cats, maybe apprentices, ring in his ears. _What does it mean? The prophecy…. What in Starclan?_ The white apprentice also heard a tiny kit squeal_, Mommy, a pretty light! Pretty, pretty light!__** Foxkit?**_ How had Foxkit possibly seen a light all the way from the Riverclan camp?

The Riverclan camp?! How could that be? How could Frozenpaw hear all the way to the Riverclan camp? Then he remembered… He remembered the prophecy. Did Brookpaw have a special power as well? If she did, what was it? Frozenpaw shook his head, trying to get the prophecy out of his mind.

Brookpaw pressed up against him, her aqua eyes shining with worry. "Frozenpaw, are you alright?" Frozenpaw opened his eyes and shook his head again before mewing, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel kind of… Strange…"

On their way back from the stream, they both managed to catch a bird, and they took it back to the patrol. Minnowstar was waiting, his tail twitching in annoyance. Without a word, the patrol set off again, ready to set their markers at the Shadowclan border.

What they found there, was a tiny kit. It was a tortoiseshell and white, with big, amber eyes. Frogleap hissed, but Squirrelpelt gave him a glare to silence him. "What's your name little one?" Asked Brookpaw, stepping forward, so that she was a tail-length away from the scent line.

The little kit looked up at her face, and mewed in a squeaky voice, "I'm Patch. My mommy is gone, and I don't know what to do." Brookpaw looked up at Minnowstar, her eyes pleading. "Very well," The silver tom said. "Patch can join Riverclan."


	13. apologies

**I am sorry everyone, but until I get more warrior names for the chosen apprentices, I will not be writing this story. This gives you plenty of time to think about your lists or whatever, so yeah. And if you don't know what I am talking about, go back, read the prolouge,and a couple of my other messages to you all. Anyway, I wish you all good luck. Until next time, **

** Emeraldwing**


	14. Good News

**Congratulations, Echoflame of fireclan , you have won two of the naming contests! I have looked at your lists, they are quite amazing, but I cannot tell you which ones you won, because that would be giving away the end. ;) Anyway,continue with your awesome writing,Echoflame, and i will pm you to tell you what your prizes are. Also, to everyone else. One more apprentice needs her name. The rest have been chosen already, three by my sister and me.**


	15. Continuing on

**Hello, everyone. Before I start this next chapter, I would like to thank all who have reviewed and given names for the apprentices. First off, I would like to thank my sister, Whatdotheydream, for helping me come up with several names. She will recieve her prizes soon. I would also like to thank Jayson of Thunderclan, and Echoflame of Fireclan, for all their support. These two gave me tips, reviewed, and gave me good ideas for the apprentices' names. I have very good news. I will be continuing on with the story, as the last name has been chosen. Thank you, all, and please enjoy the next chapter. **


	16. The beginning

_**Chapter Nine**_

Wingedpaw awoke after sun-high. The entire camp was up and about getting ready, just in case Brackenfurl decided to pay a visit with some friends. Even Boltfoot and Duskfall were helping with the preparations. They were both helping weave brambles and gorse into the barrier that surrounded the camp. Duskfall gave her a forgiving glance as she passed, but Boltfoot stayed silent, not daring to look her in the eye.

The fresh-kill pile was being supplied with new prey, as the secret den under the two boulders in the back of the camp was being supplied with fresh moss for bedding. The queens and kits were being led into the small cave, casting worried glances at the camp entrance. "Wingedpaw," Jaggedcreek called, bounding over to her. "I'm sorry for what happened. I never thought Brackenfurl would declare war against his birthclan." Wingedpaw spun around, a bewildered look on her face.

"What?" Her mentor's eyes widened. "You didn't know?" The white apprentice shook her head. "Oh. Well, before he left, your father vowed that he would never forgive Windclan, and that he would be back soon, hungry for revenge." Tears pooled in Wingedpaw's eyes, and she dashed out the entrance, Jaggedcreek calling after her, "Wait! Wingedpaw, you aren't allowed-" Wingedpaw could no longer hear her mentor. She ran across the moor, tears streaming down her furry, white face.

_**Why? Why, Brackenfurl?**_ She thought. She skidded to a halt when she reached a small pool of clear blue water and gasped. _**Rustlepaw?**_ The golden tom was sitting at the water's edge, his amber eyes locked onto the water. As Wingedpaw stepped forward, he turned, his lips drawn back in a snarl and his eyes cold with fury. As soon as he saw her, the fury faded, and his eyes softened. He padded towards the white she-cat, and pulled her close with his tail.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, as he buried his head in his shoulder. Wingedpaw looked at him, sorrow showing in her multi-color eyes. "It wasn't your fault." She murmured, but Rustlepaw could easily hear the sadness in her voice. "Come with me," he whispered. "Remember the prophecy? I met up with the other… chosen ones. They're this way." With that, Rustlepaw trotted into the golden grass.

Wingedpaw padded after him, and her eyes widened at the sight before her. In the middle of the clearing, that was none of the clans' territory, sat Frozenpaw, Brookpaw, Blazepaw, Rainpaw, Moonpaw, and Beechpaw. "So," Mewed Wingedpaw, as she settled down into the circle. "It's time then?"

The other apprentices nodded, excited, yet nervous about going on the long journey ahead. "Let's do this thing, then!" Exclaimed Blazepaw, his yellow eyes filled with excitement. "Yes." Murmured Brookpaw. "Let's get this over with as soon as possible." Wingedpaw glanced at every apprentice, and stopped when she reached Rustlepaw, her eyes gleaming.

He pressed himself against her and purred. "Alright everyone, let's go." He mewed confidently. And the apprentices set off, making their way to the ridge that was just outside of Windclan territory. "Where… Where are we going?" Rainpaw panted, and slumped onto the ground. Blazepaw nudged her to her feet and the grey she-cat purred, looking confused, but happy.

"You know that place that the elders always talk about? The sun-drown place?" Rustlepaw mewed. Everyone nodded. "I think that's where we should go." Wingedpaw looked around, and was surprised when everyone agreed, including usually stubborn Blazepaw. The ginger tom said nothing, just kept supporting Rainpaw.

Finally, when they were away from the clans' territory, in a clearing surrounded by trees and shrubs, he refused to go any further. "I think we should stop for now." He said, sounding strangely responsible. "Rainpaw can't go on like this. This spot seems like a nice spot to stay, right?" The apprentices looked at their surroundings.

In the clearing was a pool of water, fresh for drinking, and the ground was covered with a carpet of soft, green grass. "I agree with Blazepaw." Wingedpaw spoke up. "We have to rest. And look at the sun." She gestured with her tail to the golden ball of light that was just barely dipping behind the mountains. "Alright," Rustlepaw mewed. "How about this? Moonpaw, Beechpaw, Blazepaw, you can hunt. Wingedpaw and I will stand guard, and Frozenpaw, Brookpaw and Rainpaw, can you manage to start making a shelter? Gather moss, feathers, ferns, and anything that would be comfortable, and make nests under that boulder." Without a word, the apprentices got to work.

_**This is it.**_ Wingedpaw thought as she stood guard at the clearing's entrance. _**This is the beginning of our journey.**_


	17. second notice

**Okay, I have a question for you. How much do you guys want me to write the next chapter? At least three people have to say,or it will be quite a while until the next chapter comes out.**


	18. New arrival

_**Chapter Ten**_

Beechpaw padded into the lush forest, sniffing for any signs of prey. The scent of squirrel hit his nose, and he soon noticed the plump creature sitting contentedly on the root of an oak tree, nibbling on an acorn. He stalked towards it, hiding in the shadows of the ferns growing out of the moist ground.

When he was close as he could possibly get, he crouched, waggled his haunches, and leaped. He flew through the air, and landed with a bone-jarring thud on top of the squirrel. Beechpaw bit its neck, and the squealing stopped faster than you could say 'mouse'. The black apprentice trotted back to the clearing, where he deposited the squirrel on the already growing fresh-kill pile.

Again he trotted into the forest, and passed Blazepaw and Brookpaw, both carrying birds. As he walked through the greenery, letting the ferns brush his pelt, he couldn't help but let his mind drift back to Moonpaw. The silver apprentice was everything Beechpaw had ever dreamed of. His day-dreaming was stopped when he scented a mouse, obviously plump from the smell.

When he got back to the clearing, he was carrying two mice and a vole. As he placed the prey on the pile, Rustlepaw padded over and said, "Very good. You can rest now." The golden tom gestured with his tail towards where Brookpaw and Blazepaw where lying and chatting about something. Instead of walking over to them, Beechpaw padded over to where Frozenpaw was instructing Moonpaw and Rainpaw to weave brambles into the cracks of the make-shift den, where nests of bouncy moss were being made.

"Hi," He mewed to Moonpaw, his eyes glowing with love. The she-cat smiled at him and continued weaving the bramble tendril into the crack of the den. Beechpaw's heart fluttered. That radiant smile filled him up with joy from the inside out. "Do you want me to help?" He asked, gesturing to the pile of moss beside the silver she-cat.

She nodded her head, and Beechpaw got to work. He was spreading the moss and ferns into nests when Wingedpaw ran up to him, panting. "We'll need one more." She gasped breathlessly. "Frozenpaw found a stray kit!" The black apprentice dashed out of the make-shift den, eyes searching for Frozenpaw.

When Beechpaw finally found him, Frozenpaw was standing next to a tortoiseshell kit, asking him something. "Patch, is that you?" The tiny kit looked up at him, almond eyes wide. "Yes. How'd you guess? I followed you here when I saw you sneak out of camp." The little tom spoke with a cute accent, Beechpaw noted.

Frozenpaw sighed before mewing, "Come with me. I must speak with Rustlepaw about this." The white tom padded over to the entrance, where Rustlepaw was standing guard, staring off into the forest, with the little kit at his heels.

Beechpaw padded back to the den, where he made an extra nest for the one called Patch. When he was finished, the sun was almost completely hidden behind the mountains. The apprentices and Patch crowded into the den after eating, and pressed up against each other, eager for warmth. Only Blazepaw and Rainpaw were up, guarding the camp.

Beechpaw closed his eyes, and soon the rhythm of the other apprentices' breathing lulled him to sleep. As he drifted off, he heard a voice in his head say, "Beware of the sky, who may seem peaceful, but is just the start of darkness." And then everything went black..


	19. The dark sky

**Sorry it took so long, but here it is! Merry early christmas everyone!**

**Chapter Eleven **

Rainpaw sat at the entrance, her blue eyes staring into the darkness. Blazepaw shifted beside her, and wrapped his tail around her shoulders, giving her the comforting warmth that was scarce at this time of leaf-bare. Rainpaw was shocked. Since the morning, Blazepaw had been acting quite strange, showing sympathy for her when she fell, and helping her to her paws, but this…. This was definitely the strangest thing the fiery orange apprentice had done all day.

The soot grey she-cat felt the frost bite her nose, and averted her attention to the forest that lay, dark and unknown, ahead. Hearing a branch snap, Rainpaw whipped her head around, searching the darkness for the source of the sound. She noticed that Blazepaw, too, was alert, his ears pricked and eyes narrowed.

But he didn't remove his tail from her shoulders. Instead, he wrapped it around her tighter, as if he could sense the fear pulsing from Rainpaw. Rainpaw unsheathed her claws, and sunk them into the ground, shivering from the cold. Without removing Blazepaw's tail from her shoulders, she got to her paws.

"Who's there?" She called, hoping to sound more confident than she felt. For a moment, everything was silent. Then, two figures appeared, a brown tabby tom, and a cloudy grey she-cat. "Greetings," Mewed the tom, his yellow eyes blank. "We come from far away. We were hoping to stay for the night. May we?"

Rainpaw narrowed her eyes. She looked at both of them in turn, and then said, "Come with me. Blazepaw, please stay on guard for now." She padded to the den and poked her head into the gap. "Pssst. Rustlepaw, wake up." The grey apprentice hissed.

Rustlepaw raised his head, and blinked wearily. Spotting the guests, he leapt to his paws and padded out of the den. "Let us talk over fresh-kill." He mewed, gesturing to the pile of prey to the side of the camp. "You two must be hungry."

As the cats padded over to the pile, Rainpaw heard a rustle near the den. Glancing back, she saw Beechpaw and Patch make their way out of the den. She gave them a nod before turning back to Rustlepaw. "These two cats claim that they are from far away." She mewed, and watched for Rustlepaw's reaction.

Rustlepaw's eyes widened. He glanced at the cats and then back at Rainpaw. "Do you know what this means?" he hissed. "It means those cats could be from the mountains! Or more importantly, the Sun-drown place!"

Rainpaw turned back to the visitors, and narrowed her eyes in suspicion when she saw the she-cat gazing at the camp, as if trying to memorize it. By this time, Beechpaw had arrived at the fresh-kill pile, and was sharing a thrush with Patch.

"That may be so," Blazepaw mewed, padding over to the group. "But either way, we must know their names." Rustlepaw nodded, and turned once more to the strangers. "Tell me," He mewed, quite calmly. "What are your names?"

The two cats hesitated, before the tabby stepped up. "I am Hawk," He mewed, in an equally calm voice. Then, as the sun rose over the mountain peaks, he said something that made Beechpaw gasp. "And this is my sister, Sky."


	20. Beechpaw's reason

_**Sorry it took so long! I was busy with the holidays, and I was stuck on this chapter! Well here it is, finally. Hope you like it! **_

_**Chapter Twelve **_

Frozenpaw awoke in the den not long after dawn. Brookpaw was curled up against him. When he shifted, she awoke, and embarrassment flooded through her. "S-sorry," She stammered. Frozenpaw purred.

"Its fine," He mewed. "Want to go get some fresh-kill?" The blue-grey apprentice next to him nodded. As they stepped through the curtain of moss that hung from the rock above, Frozenpaw noticed two strangers near the fresh-kill pile. _**We must've slept in.**_ He thought._** Everyone's up!**_

He and Brookpaw padded towards the group of cats at the fresh-kill pile. Beechpaw's eyes were wide and his ears flat. He backed away. "Y-you… What are you doing here?" He mewed, sounding scared. Moonpaw pressed up against him. "Beechpaw," the silver apprentice whispered. "What's wrong?"

Rustlepaw looked very confused. He glanced at Beechpaw, who was still shaking, and at the two new cats. The one called Hawk was also confused, but Sky was glaring at Beechpaw, eyes lit with fury. "Yes I'm here." She said haughtily. "Why wouldn't I be?" She chuckled at the last part.

Her voice was like glass piercing Frozenpaw's soul. He shuddered. From far away, Sky had looked so friendly. But now… Frozenpaw looked her over, and was sure he caught an evil glint in the white she-cat's eyes.

"Well…" Rustlepaw mewed, breaking the silence. "I think Beechpaw and I should talk. Frozenpaw, you come too." The golden apprentice hurried Frozenpaw and Beechpaw into the den, looking even more confused than he had before.

"Care to tell me what's going on, Beechpaw?" He mewed, his eyes warm. Beechpaw hesitated. "When I was a kit," He began. "A rouge cat called Sky was found in thunderclan territory, and escorted to the camp. When they brought her there, to talk to Dawnstar, she became furious, and attacked the cat closest to her. That cat…. He was my brother, Sootkit. She killed him. I was next. She gave me this."

Beechpaw parted the fur on his flank to reveal a long scar that ran from his chest to his thigh. Frozenpaw winced. "Well it's obvious that she's dangerous." Rustlepaw mewed. "But what about Hawk?" Beechpaw shook his head. "There was no one with her, other than the patrol that escorted her to camp." Rustlepaw nodded. "Could it be that they were separated?"

"Maybe…" Frozenpaw said thoughtfully. "Anyway, I don't think it's safe to tell her she can't come with us." He finished, gesturing with his tail to the scar on Beechpaw's flank. "You're right," Wingedpaw mewed, padding in, a serious look on her face. "But do you think we could risk talking to Hawk?"

"She has a point." Rustlepaw said, getting to his paws. "If we could get Hawk to convince Sky _not_ to come with us, we would be safe." The others nodded in agreement. At that moment, Blazepaw poked his head in. "What's taking so long?" He mewed. "We have guests remember?"

Frozenpaw also got to his paws. "Right," He said. "Let's get going." The group of apprentices padded out of the den and back over to the fresh-kill pile. Sky narrowed her eyes. "What was so secret that we couldn't know about it?" She mewed, a hint of malice in her voice.

Hawk tapped his sister on her shoulder with his tail, his amber eyes round with worry. "Sis, stop being so rude!" He hissed. "You're lucky they let us into their camp." _**So Hawk isn't like her.**_ Frozenpaw thought, staring at the tabby tom as Sky spun around and snapped something at him. Hawk flinched. _**He's just afraid.**_

"Hawk," The white apprentice mewed. Hawk glanced over at him and Rustlepaw. "Yeah?" He asked, his voice tinged with worry. "Come with us. We need to talk."


	21. The answer

_**Chapter thirteen **_

Rustlepaw blinked as Frozenpaw addressed the brown tabby tom. Something was not right. As he and Frozenpaw escorted Hawk to the apprentice den, he could hear Wingedpaw, Brookpaw, and Moonpaw stalling Sky. _**Something is dreadfully wrong.**_

As they settled down in the den, Rustlepaw turned his gaze onto Hawk, his amber eyes burning into the tabby tom. "Hawk," the golden furred apprentice mewed, "What do you know?"

Hawk hesitated. "W-what?" He stammered, trembling under Rustlepaw's gaze. "I said," Rustlepaw said calmly. "What do you know? About Sky. What can we do to get her away from us?"

Hawk was shivering, and his ears were pressed back against his head, but when Rustlepaw finished his sentence, the brown tabby was rigid with fear and shock. He slowly got to his paws, and, giving Rustlepaw and Frozenpaw a fearful glance, mewed, "You can't. You'll have to kill her."

Line Line Line Line Line

Wingedpaw was sitting by the fresh-kill pile, talking with Sky, when Hawk came bounding towards her. Frozenpaw and Rustlepaw were following the stranger, who was shaking. "Hawk!" Frozenpaw yowled. "Stop! That's the-" The white apprentice was cut off as Hawk slipped on the frosty ground and flew into the bushes.

A screech was heard and Beechpaw dashed over to where Hawk was lying, his paw twisted at an awkward angle. Wingedpaw ran over to the herb storage, which was filled with, horsetail, marigold, chervil, reeds, thyme, and cobwebs. She grabbed a couple reeds, some chervil and thyme, and some cobwebs.

"Hurry," She shouted, "Moonpaw get me a firm stick, Brookpaw, get some moss and water, Frozenpaw and Blazepaw, get Hawk over here now!" The white apprentice bounded over to the center of the clearing, where she placed the herbs.

"Rainpaw, come over here!" Wingedpaw mewed, and Rainpaw was immediately at the white she-cat's side. Soon, Blazepaw and Frozenpaw were back with Hawk limping between them, and Brookpaw returned with the water-soaked moss.

No sooner than she had set the moss down, Moonpaw bounded into the camp with a stick clamped in her jaws. In no time at all, Wingedpaw had placed a poultice of chervil on the maimed paw, fed Hawk thyme for shock, and was binding his paw with the reeds. She grabbed a pawful of cobwebs and the stick, and bound the stick to Hawk's leg, enabling him to stand.

"Your paw is broken," She explained. "But it will heal. I've tried something new, since you want to come with us. You see, I've put that stick there to help you walk. I think-" Sky cut her off with a snarl. "It's your fault." The white she-cat hissed. "It's your fault that Cloud died!"

Sky leaped at Wingedpaw whose eyes were wide with fear, and slashed away at her. Rustlepaw growled and muttered under his breath, "No one hurts my Wingedpaw and gets away with it." Without another word, he was on top of Sky, digging his claws into her back. She fell backwards, trying to crush Rustlepaw, but the golden furred tom leaped off at the same time that she crashed to the ground.

Wingedpaw got to her paws and slashed at Sky's nose. Crimson blood spurted out of the wound, and Sky yowled in pain. Brookpaw joined in, and clawed at Sky's side. The outsider's white fur was beginning to be stained with red as her own blood pooled onto it.

She leapt to her paws, sending the apprentices flying, and snarled. "This isn't over. It never will be, Wingedpaw of Windclan!" With that, she practically flew out of the camp. Hawk, however, stayed behind, smiling at Rustlepaw.

"You did it!" He congratulated them. Then he glanced at Wingedpaw, who was staring in shock at the entrance. "But Wingedpaw… She will come back. And she will get her revenge. She always does."

Moonpaw, who hadn't uttered a word, suddenly collapsed, blood pooling out of a wound on her side. Her sight went blurry. All she could hear were the screams of her friends as everything went black….


End file.
